Data streams, or lane groups, can undergo clock skewing, thereby desynchronizing arrival times among the lanes at target destinations. Lanes within a lane group can be deskewed using various techniques. In cases where different chips reside on a single card, each chip having disparate lane groups, the different lane groups may also undergo clock skewing, desynchronizing the lane groups associated with different chips on a single card (or on more than one card).